Known cycling trousers are equipped with a seat pad made of a soft material for protection of perineal and/or ischiatic parts of the body, which are in contact with the saddle of the bicycle and may cause discomfort or pain during intensive use. According to the prior art, said seat pad usually comprise a plurality of layers of soft materials, capable of damping bumps and fatigue stresses, and fabric layers in contact with the skin.
EP-A-1269873 discloses trousers for cyclists with a seat pad in the form of an insert which is composed of a base layer of expanded material and an elastic fabric in contact with the body of the user.
EP-A-1430797 discloses sports trousers and shorts with protective lining consisting of a piece of lining or seat panel lining, the shorts being manufactured from an elastic woven or knitted fabric and the lining consisting of an elastic soft material, where the lining is attached to the elastic woven or knitted fabric of the shorts at selected points distributed along the edge of the lining.
In the manufacture of cyclist trousers, there is a continuous effort to improve the performance and comfort of the seat pad, especially for intensive use. In particular, adaptation and close fit to the body as well as proper support of the perineal area of the user are two of the most important requirements of a cycling suit.